True Colors
by Verius
Summary: Its Tenchi's birthday but the only person who doesn't know it is Tenchi himself. With the arrival of an new enemy and feelings being revealed, this birthday promises to be unforgettable.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters.

True Colors

Standing in the dark depths of Ryoko's old cave. A tall shadowed figure stood silently over Ryoko's pool with piercing, expressionless yellow eyes. A cruel smirk appeared on his pale white face revealing a yellow stained fang.

"Tenchi. Ryoko; finally the time has come for us too meet and for you suffer for what you did to my brother". His face suddenly contorted into a bitter scowl. "Especially you Tenchi Masaki ". He growled in pure hatred before laughing evilly to himself within the darkness of the cave.

Tenchi slowly awoke to the feeling of the sun's warm light beaming through his window and glanced over to his alarm clock. "11am!. Oh man i'm late for morning sword practice with grandpa. His gonna make me do press ups again, i just know it " he sighed sadly to himself as he slid his legs over the side of the bed.

Before he placed his feet down on the hardwood floor he quickly stopped to check the ground and noticed the cyan haired demoness lying at the base of his bed again.

"Oh Ryoko again. One of this days i'm going to end up stepping on you". Ryoko had done this for a while now since Tenchi had told her to stop floating over his bed. Instead of returning to her rafter she had moved to the side of his bed not wanting to leave him unguarded from unseen enemies, or so she had told him.

Tenchi hopped over Ryoko's sleek form as quietly as he could and quickly put on a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt while she was still sleeping.

When he finished clothing himself he turned back to look at Ryoko and sighed.

"Well i guess i shouldn't just leave her sleeping on the floor like that. It can't be all that comfortable lying there". He carefully picked her up so not to disturb her sleep and put her in his bed; pulling the sheets over her body to keep her warm. He gently removed some of her cyan bangs away from her cheek and smiled inwardly before he turned and left his room for breakfast. Tenchi decided to let Katsuhito wait a little longer until he had eaten something first.

"Good morning Tenchi " came a cheery voice when he entered the kitchen.

"And a good morning to you too Sasami, what's for breakfast today?".

Sasami turned around with a small plate of peanut butter sandwiches and a coffee in her hands and placed it in front of him. "There you go Tenchi. Its the best i can do for now. Were running low on food supplies today. Even Ryo-ohki hasn't got any carrots" Sasami said apologetically.

"Really?. But I swear there was still a lot of food left over yesterday?" Tenchi thought out loud, scratching the side of his face thinking.

"Nope were fresh out Tenchi. Can you go shopping and get some supplies for me today. Please". Sasami peered up at him with pleading pink eyes, throwing in a sad sniff for effect.

"Sure i'll go after sword practice with grandpa ok Sasami".

Sasami giggled happily and nodded. "Yay thanks Tenchi".

As Tenchi was about to take a bite out of his last sandwich a loud crashing sound came from the staircase. Tenchi and Sasami looked at each other and sweat dropped before saying Mihoshi in unison.

As if on cue, the blonde galaxy police officer walked into the room rubbing her forehead and sat down at the table across from the dark haired boy.

"Ouch" she whimpered quietly to herself as teardrops formed in her eyes.

The first time Mihoshi moved in and caused an accident everyone would rush to help her but over time they didn't bother anymore because Mihoshi would always walk away with only a bump or two. Washu was intrigued with the blondes strange metabolisim and had tried to study her. The cost of her curiousity was the destruction of half of her labratory when somehow Mihoshi had activated the self-destruct with Washu's holo laptop that the genious was adament wasn't even on there.

"Morning Mihoshi are you alright?. That fall sounded pretty bad" Tenchi asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh am fine Tenchi. What's for breakfast".

"Here you go Mihoshi some peanut butter sandwiches" Sasami smiled handing her a small plate of sandwiches.

"Peanut butter sandwiches?. What happened to all the…oh i remember now we used it for the...!". Sasami quickly stuffed Mihoshi's mouth with a sandwich to shut her up.

"We...urm? had it for a late night feast. Yeah thats it. Me, Mihoshi and father were watching a movie marathon on television last night and we got hungry" she covered quickly with a nervous laugh.

"You ate all that food between the three of you?" Tenchi asked a bit sceptical.

"Yep. Once we started we couldn't stop stuffing ourselves " Mihoshi bubbled after swallowing the last part of her sandwich and reaching for another.

"O…Kay. Well i'm off too sword practice. I'll see you both later ok" he waved, heading for the door.

"Sure Tenchi, don't forget to go shopping afterwards. Bye" Sasami reminded.

"Bye bye Tenchi see yah later," mumbled Mihoshi while downing her sandwich.

On his way to the shrine Tenchi noticed Ayeka and Washu standing at the bottom of the shrine steps chatting until they saw him coming. Ayeka turned and smiled at Tenchi while Washu waved to him casually.

"Morning Ayeka, little Washu. What are you two up too this early in the morning?"

"Good morning lord Tenchi. Nothing of importance. How are you this fine morning" Ayeka asked sweetly.

"I'm good and you two" he retorted kindly.

"I'am fine how nice of you to ask lord Tenchi". Ayeka giggled delightedly.

"Yeah i'm good too" Washu said trying to get into the conversation.

"That's good to hear little Washu". Tenchi started up the stairs when he felt himself being pulled back. He looked back over his shoulder to see Washu tugging on his arm with a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Tenchi… . I want to show you my latest invention i've created. Would you drop by later about 6.00pm. Pleassssse". Washu pulled the same face Sasami had earlier. One that the girls new would always make the young man give in to them.

"An invention?". Tenchi gave a little sigh before nodding his reply.

"Great i see you later Tenchi. Were gonna have a lot of fun". The cute red head then winked at him and turned away to head back to the house.

"Fun". Tenchi was a little worried now at what she had planned for him and sighed to himself once again.

"Lord Tenchi do you mind if i accompany you to the shrine today" the first princess asked nervously, fiddling with the folds of her purple kimono.

"Not at all Ayeka".

"Really, thank you lord Tenchi". She could feel herself blushing a little but it went unnoticed by Tenchi. They walked together and although they didn't really say much it didn't really bother Ayeka at all. She was happy just to have some time alone with him without Ryoko bothering her and hanging all over him.

When they reached the top of the shrine's stone stairs Ayeka turned and bowed at him.

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you lord Tenchi".

"Its ok, really. Think nothing of it". There was a moments silence before Tenchi decided to break it. "Well i better go. I have got practice to get too".

"Bye lord Tenchi. I shall see you later" Ayeka replied before picking up a broom to start sweeping.

Tenchi stepped into Katsuhito shrine room and was greeted with a whack on the head. He fell to his knees holding his head but still forced himself to look up at Katsuhito in front of him with a glare.

"Remember Tenchi. An enemy could be hiding anywhere and be anyone. You must always be on your guard and expect the unexpected".

Tenchi stood up groggily. "Grandpa you could of just told me instead of hitting me on the head like that" he whined.

"The message is clearer and you will take it more seriously then if i had just told you" the old shrine master said wisely.

"I… guess. C'mon grandpa it's time for practice".

"Not today Tenchi. I 'am rather busy".

"Busy?. Doing what?". Tenchi dodged as Katsuhito swung his bokken at Tenchi again but Katsuhito just swung it back up hitting Tenchi on his chin, knocking him to the floor and on too his back. Katsuhito looked down on Tenchi as he lay there rubbing his chin. "Try harder and go. I shall see you later".

"Ok grandpa" was all Tenchi said as he left before he had another lump on his head. "What do I do now?" Tenchi wondered to himself while still rubbing his chin.

He thought to himself for a few moments then nodded. "I guess i go shopping then since there is no practice". Tenchi sighed and started walking to the shops in the town a short distance away. "Man i hate shopping, why did I even agree to do this" he thought.

When he finished shopping and left the store Tenchi heard a loud crash coming from just down the road. Glancing down the street, Tenchi saw a brown haired boy on his bicycle approaching him. Tenchi's brown eyes then noticed that behind the boy a car had crashed into a lamppost and a woman had fell off her bike into a ditch.

Tenchi stepped back when he realized who the boy on the bike was and gasped. "Oh no its Seina". Wherever Seina went, bad luck followed him and now he was heading towards Tenchi. Tenchi put his groceries against a wall so he didn't drop them or anything when Seina passed.

Seina came to a abrupt stop next to him and looked over at Tenchi cheerfully. "Hi Tenchi how are you".

"I…have been ok so far today Seina. How about you?" Tenchi gulped fearfully for his safety. His eyes nervously darted around him warily.

"The same as usual. Crushed, hit, choked same old same old" the younger boy sighed in exasperation.

"O..oh that's nice to here".

Seina shifted a little on his seat and gazed at Tenchi with a sly grin crossing on his face. "So Tenchi how are you getting on with all those girls of yours".

"Fine, although they aren't my girls" Tenchi frowned.

"Man I love too have a bunch of girls around fighting for my affections, your so lucky" Seina said excitedly. He could just see his crush and three other girls struggling with eachother to get his attention but he knew that would never happen. He figured he had more chance of becoming an interstellar police officer; fighting evil space pirates then having a bunch of hot girls fall for him.

Tenchi exhaled a long sigh and hunched his shoulders forwards."Trust me. There is nothing lucky about having a bunch of girls fighting over you".

Seina hadn't noticed the older boys downcast look and continued cheerily. "So do you like any of them?".

"Sure i love all the girls at the house" Tenchi replied without hesitation. To him, they all had become part of his family and were like the sisters he never had.

"No i mean any one of them in particular?" Seina re-phrased.

Tenchi looked down blushing, trying to hide it from Seina but failed miserably. "Ah ha you do like one of them. Well who is it, you can tell me i wont tell" Seina questioned excitedly.

"Nope i'm not telling".

"Oh c'mon give me a hint pleeeaaaassse" Seina begged.

"Sorry i'm not telling. And besides i'm not sure what my feelings really are for her ". Tenchi's voice quietened somewhat as he thought about the girl in question. What was his feelings for her. He was confused at the feeling that tugged on his heart everytime he was her. He knew he felt differently to her then the other girls in the household but love?. Tenchi wasn't so sure yet.

"Oh…ok fine. I probably find out soon anyway" Seina chuckled to himself heartily.

They talked a little longer before Seina had to rush off. " Oh i forgot. I meant to be meeting a friend soon. Sorry Tenchi I have to go i hope you finally figure out your feelings for whoever she is" Seina yelled back over his shoulder as he disappeared over a hill. Tenchi looked in the direction Seina had went and soon heard another crash and sweatdropped as a bicycle wheel rolled past him.

"Strange?. Seina was here but nothing bad happened toooooo meeeeeee!". Tenchi turned and slipped on a banana peel landing hard on his face. "Nice kid, bad luck" he whimpered gazing up as the banana peel fell on his head.

Nobuyuki had joined Mihoshi and Sasami in the living room to discuss the arrangements for Tenchi's twentieth birthday party. They had kept it a secret from him for a couple of days now and it seemed he didn't even know his birthday was today.

"So Sasami how's the food preparations coming along?" Nobuyuki asked quizzingly to the young jurian girl.

"I have finished it honarable father. Its all in Washu lab" Sasami giggled in happiness.

"Good and how are the decorations coming Mihoshi,... Mihoshi?". Mihoshi was to entranced watching the television she didn't notice her name being called as she sat there motionlessly.

Sasami turned off the television set by remote and waited a couple of seconds before Mihoshi realized it was no longer on. "Hey what happened to the TV it was on just a second ago".

She then noticed her name being called and turned in the direction it was coming from. "oh hey Tenchi's dad where did you come from?" she smiled broadly at the two in front of her..

Nobuyuki sweatdropped before asking her the same question again. "Mihoshi how is the decorations in Washu's lab coming along?".

"Ur...decorations" the blonde said in confusion.

"Yeah for Tenchi's birthday party" reminded Sasami. Mihoshi put a tanned finger on her lips and looked up thinking while Sasami and Nobuyuki awaited her reply.

After a long pause, Mihoshi suddenly remembered what they were talking about and made a face. "Oops i forgot".

Both Sasami and Nobuyuki face faulted before they both stood up and walked towards Washu's lab. "Come on Sasami we better get the decorations up before Tenchi gets back" Nobuyuki said with a sigh. Mihoshi turned the television on again and returned too a trance like state without a second thought.

As Tenchi finally returned home he came across a rather hungry looking Ryo-ohki lying on the porch. "Hello Ryo-ohki".

When Ryo-ohki noticed Tenchi was back home she ran over and jumped up on Tenchi's shoulder and gave a weak meow as its stomach growled in hunger.

"I guess your hungry. I forgot to collect some carrots for you today didn't i. I put these stuff in the kitchen and then we can go get some carrots ok" Tenchi reassured.

Ryo-ohki meowed happily when Tenchi returned outside with his basket. "We can go now. Lets get those carrots before some other cabbit finds a field of juicy orange carrots ready to be eaten". Tenchi smiled as the little brown cabbit ran up to the carrot fields to defend its carrots from cabbits.

Tenchi worked in the fields for about half an hour and had collected a full basket of carrots for the miniture garbage disposal on his head. "There you go Ryo-ohki. That should be enough carrots to last you two or three days as long as you don't sneak more from storage like you did last time" Tenchi said cheerfully so not to upset the cabbit but still get his point across.

As they approached the house Ryo-ohki jumped off Tenchi's head and ran at the door just to get knocked back when she forgot to phase through it. Tenchi looked down at the semi conscience cabbit as he walked past to storage. He emptied the carrots into the smaller baskets before going indoors to rest.

When he finally got into the house he was surprised to find that no one was around. He shrugged it off too tired to care where everyone could be and walked up the stairs slowly to his room; holding onto the banister for support. "Yawn. Am beat. I think i will take a nap for a little while".

When he opened the door to his room he noticed that Ryoko was still asleep in his bed and he let out a wearied sigh. "She must have been up all night watching me again. I should tell her to stop it; it cant be good for her staying up all night". He was about to close the door on her when he heard Ryoko call out his name quietly in her sleep. He looked in on her and saw her hand searching the bed sheets for something or someone.

Slowly Tenchi walked in and sat next to her for a few moments before deciding it wouldn't hurt to hold her hand. As soon as he did though, Ryoko pulled herself closer to him and settled her head down on his lap. Tenchi thought about moving her off of him but decided to let her sleep after she snuggled even closer to him making it impossible for him to move her without waking her up. Besides; Tenchi wanted her to get as much sleep as she needed so moving wasn't really an option for him.

An hour past by and Ryoko gently woke from her long sleep. She immediately could feel herself curled up against something warm and could feel something on her hand. She lifted her head and looked up at the sleeping figure above her in surprise but also joy when she realized it was Tenchi with her and was surprised even more that he allowed her to curl up on him like she was now when usually he would do what he could to avoid being this close to her. She laid on him for another five or so minutes before forcing herself up off of him and loosening his gentle grip on her hand. She sat staring at him with a smile across her lips before deciding to leave him to sleep.

Lately Ryoko was too tired to do much to help around the house and found herself even to tired to argue back against Ayeka when she started on her. So when Ayeka appeared suddenly, Ryoko's defences where down to there lowest.

"RYOKO" came the loud angry yell from Ayeka as Ryoko phased in front of Tenchi's room.

"Tell me what were you doing in lord Tenchi's room" the first princess demanded in a bitter tone.

Ryoko sighed and glanced over at the purple haired girl coming up to her side. "What is it to do to with you little princess?".

Ayeka gritted her teeth in anger. "Tenchi is going to be my future husband and king of jurai. Do you really think you have a chance of winning his heart against someone with royal upbringing like me. I'm sorry for lord Tenchi that a 2000 year old monster lady is trying to seduce him, he must feel sick to his stomach having to have you hang on him as you do".

"Tenchi doesn't think of me as a monster and he didn't say anything but marrying you".

"Tenchi is of royal blood and could never fall in love with a monster. Not to mention his jurai heritage means he must chose a bride of high nobility , so you should just give up and go find one of your own kind or have Washu make you one the same way she made you since you will find no love from Tenchi". Ayeka drove Ryoko to tears as she phased away without putting up even a fight.

Ayeka immediately felt guilty for what she had said. "Maybe I was to hard on her but she needs to know that she wont get what she seeks from Tenchi". Ayeka thought for a moment before going to wake up the boy in question.

Tenchi woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him back and forth and looked up at the person that sat next to him. He rubbed his eyes trying to get his brown eyes to focus in the light better to see who it was but was greeted by the sound of Ayeka's voice first.

"Good afternoon lord Tenchi. Washu sent me to collect you because you are a couple of minutes late". Tenchi looked at her confusingly when his eyes focused trying to remember what happened that day.

"Washu?. Oh i remember now she wanted to show me a new invention or something".

"Yes that is correct. You must come quickly. Miss Washu is not a patient person". Ayeka ringed her arm around his and led him to Washu laboratory. As he opened the door he noticed it was unusually darker then normal and backed away nervously.

"Maybe i should see her tomorrow. It looks like she has gone to bed" he said while other thoughts of what she had in store for him in a dark room ran through his mind. He took another step back only to find Ayeka grab him gently and push him back through the door against his will.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENCHI" everyone shouted springing from their hiding places. Tenchi was caught totally of guard. He forgot that today was his birthday and could swear he was having a heart attack as he clenched his chest. Ryo-ohki leapt up on to Tenchi's head while Mihoshi, Sasami, Ayeka and Nobuyuki congratulated him. Washu had turned on the music and lights allowing enough light for Sasami to lead Tenchi to a seat to receive his presents.

Sasami started it off by giving her present first. He opened it excitedly pulling out a wooly jumper with a picture of two carrots on it. "Thank you Sasami for such a lovely gift" he smiled sheepishly. He would never wear this thing in public. Perhaps on Sasami's birthday and on special occasions he thought inwardly.

"Your welcome Tenchi" Sasami beamed hugging him before letting the other girls give their gifts. As he unwrapped the rest of his gifts he got a camcorder from his father; most likely to be taught in the ways of peeking. A book from Washu called "SO KNOW YOU'RE A GUINEA PIG". A box of expensive chocolates from Mihoshi from outer space. A jurian royal robe from Ayeka with tree and flower designs embroiled on it and from Katsuhito he was given a beautifully crafted samurai sword with two dragon designs wrapped around the handle.

"Thank you all for such lovely gifts" Tenchi said with a cheerful smile spread across his face.

He was then led a table full of delicious food Sasami had made and started picking up sandwiches and party sausages rolls and putting them on the paper plate Mihoshi had given him. He was enjoying himself a lot and every one had came up individually and had a conversation with him;all except Ryoko. He looked around the lab and came to realize that she wasn't at the party.

"Hey little Washu do you know where Ryoko is. She's not at the party" he asked as she was walking past.

"Let me check for you Tenchi it will only take a minute". Her black holo laptop appeared in front of her and she started typing away until a small red dot appeared on the screen.

"She's outside by the porch Tenchi. You want me too get her?" the red headed genious asked.

"No thats ok. Thank you little Washu" Tenchi said as he motioned towards the door to the lab. He didn't get five feet when Ayeka stepped in front of him from out of nowhere.

"How are you enjoying the party Tenchi".

"It good Ayeka" he said as he tried to get past her.

"Tenchi where are you going?" she asked tilting her head.

"I'm gonna go find Ryoko. I want all my friends here to enjoy the party" he replied attempting to side-step past the young women.

"Well if she is not here than maybe she doesn't want to come?".

"Maybe but i'm still going to find out for myself" he told her before walking past her leaving her in a huff.

"Hey Ryoko why aren't you at the party with the others?" Tenchi asked as he sat on the porch watching Ryoko sweeping the path.

"I didn't feel up to going so i thought i do some of my chores". He could tell in her voice she was upset about something and got a little concerned.

"What's wrong Ryoko?. Has someone upset you?".

Ryoko kept her amber eyes low to the ground, avoiding seeing Tenchi's face. "Its just that today i realized that i may have lost something very precious to me Tenchi".

"Oh really. What is it maybe i can help you find it again" he smiled but didn't get an answer from her.

His thought for a moment until an idea came to mind and grinned mischievously.

Ryoko was still slowly sweeping when a pair of arms appeared around her waist startling her. She quickly turned her head around and was surprised to see Tenchi's face appear beside hers. "I thought i use one of your moves to get your attention. Did it work".

Ryoko turned her head slightly away, her face blushing furiously.

"Come on, tell me whats wrong with my favorite demon woman" he joked innocently but he didn't get the desired effect he had hoped for.

"I'm the only monster you now Tenchi" she said sadly as tears collected in her golden feline eyes; all the while looking down at the floor. That wasn't the best thing to say he thought to himself scratching his head. He gently turned her around to face him but she still didn't look up at him.

"Ryoko your no monster, you're a strong, energetic and a fun woman to be with who always helps out a friend in trouble. You can't call someone like that a monster, so don't be so upset. You don't usually let anything like this bother you Ryoko".

"Its just that what Ayeka said to me earlier about being a monster, and the way you and Ayeka treat me like a monster an…" Ryoko was stopped by Tenchi before finishing her sentence as he put his hands on her face.

"Ryoko i don't think of you as a monster why would you think that?". He never realised Ryoko thought that he thought she was a monster. That was never the case. He always saw her as a highly attractive girl with a lot of courage and plenty of love to give.

"Because(sob) you don't love me(sob). How could you love a monster like me when Ayeka can give you everything you ever want". She could no longer hold back the tears as they slowly ran down her cheeks. "There must be (sob) something wrong (sob) with me for you not to be able to love me".

If he didn't feel bad enough before he sure did now for being the reason for her crying. Hesiantly Tenchi pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Ryoko there is nothing wrong with you. I care about you very much". Tenchi felt her slide her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Then why don't you love me Tenchi" she sulked as Tenchi lifted her up and sat down on the porch with her sitting on his lap; Ryoko never once letting go of his neck.

"Love is not a word you can throw around Ryoko. When i say it i want it to be right, when i'm positive of what my feelings really are".

They sat there silent for four or five minutes; neither one letting go of the other when suddenly Ryoko stirred. Using Tenchi's shoulders for support she gently pushed herself far enough away so she had a clear view of Tenchi's face. "Tenchi, i want you to now, no matter what your decision is i will always love you and protect you from danger with my life" and then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips and although he knew he shouldn't, he was enjoying it more than he had previously thought he would. After a few seconds that seem to go on for eternity for both of them Ryoko broke of her kiss and laid back on him with her head resting on his chest and her arms now around his waist as again silence engulfed them once more.

Both Tenchi and Ryoko stayed in the same position for around half an hour enjoying the rare opportunity to be alone until Tenchi remembered his birthday party and the others. "Ryoko lets go back to the party. I'm sure everyone's realized were not there by now".

"Sure. Lets stir up some trouble and make this the best party you ever had". Some of Ryoko's old spark had returned much to the relief of the jurian prince.

"That sounds like the old Ryoko i know" Tenchi said cheerily.

"Indeed it does" came a low voice from in front of them. Startled, they both looked up you see a cloaked figure floating in front of them with a wide grin across his face.

"Is that Kagato?". Tenchi gasped as the figure decended to the ground.

"Kagato is dead. You saw to that although i will admit there is a resemblance between him and me wouldn't you agree Tenchi; you more than anyone Ryoko." the man smirked.

"For you see i am his brother and i have come here for a little visit for...; y'know the sights, revenge, the usual".

Ryoko summoned her energy sword and stepped inbetween Tenchi and the stranger protectively. "Keep away from Tenchi or i swear i cut you down".

The man's smirked widened in amusement as he watched the pair with yellow eyes. "Oh really and how are you going to that with your pitiful power. You don't even have all the gems".

In her rage she jumped at the guy, her energy sword ready to strike him down where he stood. As she closed the gap he phased out the way and grabbed the jurian prince and held a black energy sword against Tenchi's throat.

"Tenchi!".

The stranger grinned evilly and picked Tenchi up by his head.

"What are you doing to Tenchi!" Ryoko hissed as the stranger was now laughing as his body turned into a black light.

"You will soon see Ryoko".

Katsuhito turned around as he felt a strange power coming from outside and felt Tenchi was in a lot of pain. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TENCHI" he shouted as he ran out the lab while the others looked at him clueless.

"What Tenchi's in trouble" Ayeka gasped as it clicked in her mind just as the building started shaking violently.

As they all came out of the lab and ran outside they saw Katsuhito fly past them into the wall hard.

"Are you ok?" Sasami asked concerned. Katsuhito weakly stood up and pointed.

Everyone turned around to see Ryoko throwing everything she had at a dark light that had hold of Tenchi but all her attacks were neutralized by a shield it had put around itself.

A powerful black energy sphere came off the light and knocked all but Washu who had hastily put up her own barrier to the floor.

"Washu" Ryoko yelled while trying to stand up. "Washu you got to help Tenchi". Washu slowly took her emerald eyes of the light to look at Ryoko. "Pleassseee mom help him". Ryoko was pleading now with tears filling her feline eyes.

Washu looked between Ryoko and Tenchi and then glared at the dark light determinedly. She ran up closer to the light and summoned her energy sword, jumping at the light only to be pushed back.

"Huh theres got to be a way to get through that force field and i'll find it; for both Ryoko and Tenchi".

She quickly brought up her computer and scanned the shield for any weaknesses she could exploit. After a few moments Washu swapped the computer for her energy sword and launched herself again. "Found it". She jabbed the energy sword into the force field, sinking its blade deep into the barrier..

Everyone watched with held breath in hope that Washu could break the force field as she slowly pushed the sword further into it. After a minute and all her strength the barrier broke; the light dissapating around two figures from within .

Washu fell exhausted against the floor as Ryoko ran up to her mother and held her in her arms. "Mom you ok".

"I'm fine Ryoko i just over exerted myself a little bit" the red head smiled weakly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha well tried but i'm afraid i've won this bout". Everyone watched in horror as the aggressor dissapeared into nothingness, dropping an unconscious Tenchi to the floor.

Ryoko motioned towards him but Washu was held her back. "Mom what are you doing" the cyan haired women asked.

"Keep back Ryoko that's no longer Tenchi". Washu's face was stern yet held a solemn glint in her eyes.

"What?".

Katsuhito told the others the same thing before running out and stopping in front of Tenchi with the master key's blue energy blade already summoned.

Tenchi slowly stirred and lifted himself of the floor to his knees rubbing his head.

No one said a word as he got up from his knees and stood up, his eyes covered in a shadow that crossed his face. Katsuhito ran at him; the master key coming down above Tenchi's head but just as he was about to strike his attack was blocked by the light hawk sword and pushed Katsuhito away.

Never even looking up to see the elderly man, a small dark smile made its way on his lips and he shook his head dissaprovingly. "No, no this color does not suit me at all" he said looking at the color of the light hawk sword in his hand.

He ran his hand from top to bottom of the blade changing its aura jet black. "Now that's better wouldn't you all agree".

"Who are you?" shouted Katsuhito bitterly, forcing himself to stand and glared.

"Oh don't you recognise me. I'm Tenchi Masaki but if you mean my original name it's Nero Mace". Nero chuckled.

"Nero Mace?. I now that name" Washu stated. She had gained back some of her strength and was sitting up. "He used to be the most feared space pirate about 19 thousand years ago but he disappeared without a trace".

Nero mace finally looked up showing Tenchi's once kind brown eyes had turned villianous yellow.

"So you know me miss Washu. Do you also know that like my brother i too have searched for the greatest power in the universe".

"You're brother?". Ryoko looked at Washu and told her that Kagato was his brother and had come for revenge.

Katsuhito took a step closer to Nero mace. "As i had told you're brother there is no such thing as the greatest power in the universe and if there were it couldn't be controlled by you".

Nero shifted his sight to the old man amused. "Katsuhito is it, you are right that i cant control the greatest power by myself but with this boy who can summon the light hawk wings the power is mine to control and i will prove it to you by taken control of the greatest spaceship to ever be created, Tsunami".

Katsuhito's withered face drained of all its color. "What!".

Nero mace threw his arms into the air with an evil laugh. "I will complete what my brother could not. Come to me TSUNAMI".

Everyone stared up as Tsunami came into view high above the house in all its magnificents. "Thank you all for your time it has been mildly entertaining but its time to take my leave. I need to duplicate this boys power for myself so i may return my original body and have my revenge against him but don't worry i will spare your lives for now" he yelled down as he was phased onboard Tsunami and drifted back into space.

"No Tenchi don't go," cried Sasami. She ran from the porch and stood next to Katsuhito in tears.

"I failed him. I failed Tenchi. I told him i would protect him but now his...". Ryoko's own pained face was flooded in tears.

She glanced down for four or five seconds before throwing it back up again with a stern glare. "I'm coming for you Tenchi so don't be dead when i get there".

"Ryoko wait, at the moment your power alone cant stand against Nero's" Katsuhito said reasonably.

"I don't care i'm going".

"You might not care about throwing away your life but Tenchi would". Ryoko stopped and looked around at Katsuhito in defeat. "Then what do we do?"

Katsuhito thought silently to himself and nodded to his thoughts. "I have decided that i will give you your last two gems, with those you may be strong enough to win".

"Are you sure that is a good idea" Ayeka asked worriedly.

"I believe Ryoko's feelings for Tenchi are true and i now she would risk her life to rescue him. That is good enough for me". Katsuhito closed his eyes in prayer until both gems returned to a stunned Ryoko.

She immediately traced her wrist and neck to find her gems were back in there rightful place. "Thank you lord Katsuhito i do my best".

"I know you will Ryoko".

Ryoko grabbed Ryo-ohki and tossed her in the air causing the little cabbit to transform into her spaceship form. She floated above the household awaiting her master.

"Wait Ryoko i'm coming too" shouted Ayeka from the porch.

"Me too. I, am a galaxy police officer after all and its my duty to take out baddies" said Mihoshi with a rare determined look in her large blue eyes.

"And i stay here and watch your life vitals from my lab since i'm no good all banged up and mangled" stated Washu. Sasami hauled the genious up on her feet and proceeded to cart her back to the labratory.

"Right, lets go".

A short old man waited for the arrival of Nero Mace. He had a beard that surrounded his entire head in an octopus tentacle shape and a missing eye that was replaced with a black orb with a small glowing yellow patch in the middle.

Nero mace phased in front of him in Tenchi's body and surprised the old man momentarily. "You did it sir you captured that boy".

"Dr Clay is the machine ready?" Nero asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes sir do you wish to begin separation".

"Yes, i can't stand being in this body any longer then necessary".

Dr Clay unveiled his creation and instructed Nero Mace too step into the left pod. When he had got in Dr Clay flicked the switch on for the machine and watched as black light started to fill the right pod when all of a sudden the spaceship started to shake.

"What the, what's happening?". He turned to a screen and flicked on the switch to see Ryo-ohki attacking him. He growled angrily and hastily pressed the buttons on his console. "Oh i get you".

"Ryoko his firing on us". Ayeka grunted grabbing onto a passing control crystal.

"Don't worry Ayeka just wait for the distraction".

Just then the distraction arrived in her ship. Mihoshi flew under the belly of the ship firing upwards causing some major damage to the hull. Dr Clays ship changed targets too Mihoshi to keep her away from his ship giving Ryoko and Ayeka enough time to board and break in to Clays office giving him a hellava shock.

"How, how, how, how did you two get in here" he gasped backing away.

"Thats not important tell me where Tenchi is now!" yelled Ryoko angrily.

"You mean that boy who controls the light hawk wings have a look for yourself". The wall behind Dr Clay slowly lifted revealing Tenchi and a now finished Nero Mace.

He stepped out of the right tube and watched in amusement as the girls rushed to Tenchi's tube and freed him.

Tenchi came round quickly after being released to find himself being held Ayeka arms as Ryoko stood in front of them with her energy sword ignited, facing Nero Mace with a bitter snarl etched on her features.

"You pay for what you did to Tenchi you slime ball!".

Nero's merely grinned and folded his arms together. "I see you have all your gems finally, now your worth having my dear".

"What are you talking about" Ryoko growled.

"Control my dear, controlling you as my brother once did".

Nero Mace flicked his wrist causing Ryoko excruciating pain in her head. She clutched her head trying to force him out but in the end she fell unconscious. After seeing this happen to Ryoko, Tenchi was in rage, he couldn't control his anger even if he wanted too.

He stood up and transformed into his light hawk battle suit and flared up his light hawk sword.

"Ayeka go, get to Ryo-ohki and leave".

Ayeka shook her head. "No I want to stay and fight".

"If you stay Ayeka you will be killed. There is no way you can stand up to his power" Tenchi reasoned.

"BUT!"

"NO BUTS JUST GO, GET OUT OF HERE AYEKA". Ayeka was surprised that Tenchi had raised his voice to her, he had never done that as long as she had known him and it scared her a little.

She lowered her head in defeat and quietly whispered "ok Tenchi. I go".

Tenchi sighed in relief and weakly smiled at the jurian princess. "Thank you Ayeka".

Ayeka had left, Ryoko was unconscious and Dr Clay had disappeared too. It was just Tenchi and Nero Mace in a stand off.

"So Tenchi i should thank you" Nero said.

"Thank me for what?".

"Why your powers. I duplicated it with Clays machine and now i have your powers as well as my own making me invincible. Making me...a god!".

Tenchi snorted at that comment from his foe. "Yeah right. Let we see how invincible you are now".

Tenchi ran up to Nero Mace and went for a slash but Nero blocked the attack by what appeared to be a light hawk sword. The only difference was this one was black instead of blue.

"How do you like it boy. I've called it the dark lords sword and it power out does your light hawk sword" Nero smirked superiorly over the smaller man.

"We'll see about that". Tenchi pushed against the dark lords sword with his light hawk blade and forced Nero Mace back a few meters. Nero Mace phased away and came at Tenchi from behind but Tenchi lifted his sword over his head in time to block the attack. Nero Mace phased away again to a further distance and fired powerful balls of energy at Tenchi from his hand.

The young jurian dodged and swirled his blade up towards Nero's face, leaving a deep gash across his eye. Nero stumbled back grasping his face and snarled at Tenchi in pure hatred.

"Arghh. I kill you". His swung his sword at Tenchi who parred it away and thrusted his foot into Tenchi's chest knocking him away.

This continued on with each one swapping blows against the other until Nero powered up his energy balls again.

Tenchi ran at him evading all that came his way effortlessly. "Nero Mace you pay for what you've done to me, what you did too Ryoko".

Nero growled. "I get you".

Both Tenchi and Nero Mace launched themselves at each other and after connecting, stood still, still in fighting stance.

Tenchi stood straight and turned to look at Nero Mace confidently. "Its over".

Nero grinned and weakly glanced over his shoulder at Tenchi. "You may have beaten me boy, but can you stop Ryoko from going nuclear. Awaken Ryoko use all your power to destroy the ship and yourself along with it".

Tenchi snapped his head round at Ryoko as she stood up and powered a white light around her entire body engulfing her form completely.

"RYOKO!" Tenchi gasped.

"You… cant…stop it boy, you can either escape…and let Ryoko die alone…or stay and die together". Nero Mace fell to his knees still looking at Tenchi. "Either way we both lose…". Nero Mace's yellow eyes fell shut and his body collasped to the floor and vaporized in a dark light.

Tenchi ran up to Ryoko and put his hand out to touch the light only to get pushed back. "Ryoko stop. Don't do this".

Ayeka's image appeared up on one of the screens in Dr Clays office with concern in her voice. "Lord Tenchi you must get away. Even your power cant stand up to that power".

"No i wont leave Ryoko" he yelled.

"Why Tenchi there is nothing you can do to save her" she said.

"Because…". Tenchi's voice shuddered at the words he wanted to say but after a second of thinking he thought if he was going to die at least his feelings would finally be out in the open. "Because i wont leave someone i love to die".

Ayeka looked at him shocked at his words. "Y...you love…Ryoko" she studdered, holding back the tears.

"I'm sorry Ayeka the truth is i've always loved her but i couldn't tell her because i was afraid of hurting you and the others."

He waited nervously for what Ayeka would say, half expecting her to switch of the comm link. After a long pause Ayeka slowly shifted her eyes to the boy on her screen with a understanding look on her face. "Tenchi…no matter who you chose all i wanted is for you to be happy and if…Ryoko is who…you…desire then i wish for you to bring her back alive so i can congratulate her".

Tenchi smiled. "Thank you for understanding princess Ayeka and i will bring Ryoko back alive. I promise".

Ayeka smiled kindly before turning off the screen letting Tenchi concentrate on Ryoko. He realized the ball of light had increased in size and was still slowly getting bigger.

Tenchi closed his eyes for a moment gathering all the courage he could muster before flinging them open and forced himself through the light.

In her lab, Washu watched in anxiety at Tenchi's vitals as his heart beat and pain gauge shot straight up in to the danger levels. "Stop Tenchi you kill yourself" she pleaded

Tenchi forced himself forward until finally reaching Ryoko. "Ry…o…ko ple…se don't do th…is. I don't want to lo.. se you Ryoko".

Ryoko stirred and opened her now expressionless eyes too stare at Tenchi". Ryoko tried to force herself back in control of her body but it was difficult. All she was able to accomplish was to say a few words to Tenchi. "Why don't you want to lose me".

Tenchi looked at her realizing she was fighting for control. Ignoring all the pain in his body he forced himself closer to Ryoko face, placing his hands on her cheeks. "Because Ryoko I…love you". He forced the words out through all the pain he suffered through and leaned in and kissed Ryoko on the lips.

Ryoko, hearing his confession and seeing him kissing her controlled bodies lips made Ryoko push for control even harder and finally broke through and powered down.

She watched Tenchi in horror as he put on a weak smile in front of her before he fell a step back away from her and his eyes closed and his face lost all expression.

Washu eyes widened in shock as Tenchi vitals reached zero and his heart beat stopped entirely. "Ten…Tenchi" Washu stepped away from the console screen mortified.

Mihoshi and Ayeka were in utter shock and disbelief at what happened. "lo…lord Tenchi". Mihoshi began to cry furiously while Ayeka just sat back in a chair still in shock.

Tenchi slumped to the floor emotionlessly. Ryoko rushed to his side and lifted his head on to her lap.

"Tenchi what you doing get up" she said as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please Tenchi this isn't funny please wake up". She shook him gently as if he were sleeping and just needn't to be woken up but the shaking became more faster as harder when he didn't wake up.

"Tenchi, Tenchi you cant be dead. Please i'm pleading with you please wake up. You cant leave me behind just like that, please wake up, please Tenchi, Tenchi please". Ryoko pulled him up and hugged him, her tears falling onto his shoulder still whispering for him to wake up between her pained sobs.

After about a minute an idea stuck her. She laid Tenchi down and summoned every once of the gems power into reviving him.

She sat there focusing all her powers into healing him and slowly each one of the gems disappeared into nothingness leaving Ryoko without any of her powers whatsoever, she was human.

She opened her eyes and lifted Tenchi into her lap again and after five minutes waiting, nothing had happened. Ryoko held him closer again crying and lowered her lips to his ear to speak in to it. "I love you, my Tenchi".

Washu jumped up and ran up to the console as Tenchi's vitals appeared on the screen again. "His alive?. ...his alive!". She turned on the comms to Mihoshi and Ayeka and told them the information.

The last to now was Ryoko, she still firmly held Tenchi close to herself and didn't notice him waking up and looking at her.

"Ryoko?".

Ryoko shot her head up in response to Tenchi's voice to see him put on a crooked smile for her.

"Tenchi your alive". Tenchi got up on to his knees and leaned in and hugged her in a embrace. "Ryoko, what i said earlier is the truth" he whispered.

"Then tell me it again Tenchi".

"Ryoko, i love you".

"And i love you too my Tenchi" she said as they both leaned in for another more passionate kiss.

Epilogue

Tenchi and Ryoko had finally confessed their love for each other and Washu was happy for them but the battle was not quite over.

Washu scanned the area and found who she was looking for and turned on the com link to him. "Hello there Dr Clay. Leaving the party so soon" she giggled childly.

Dr Clay stared at her in shock that he had been discovered by his rival. "Waaaassshuuuuu I'll get you next time".

"Who says their be a next time for you" she said cockily as she materialized her see through computer in front of her.

"Washu w..what are you doing" the old scientist studdered fearfully.

"Were going too play a little game. If you can make it out of my weapons range in time you can go free but..., if you haven't escaped by then, then i have won by turning you into vapor" she grinned.

"WHAATTT!".

"You better get going".

Dr Clay went as fast as his space ship could go making it too hard for Washu to lock on to him.

Katsuhito walked in to check on Washu. "How are you now Washu".

"I'm fine. Keep quiet i'm concentrating".

Katsuhito looked up on the large screen infront of him and watched as lasers kept missing a space ship. "Washu what are you doing?".

"Playing a game but i cant seem to hit the space ship; grrr stupid thing, must be rigged".

Katsuhito focused up on the screen again with his hand scratching his head in thought. "Why don't you fire ahead of the ship making it run in to you instead of you chasing after it instead. That should work" he stated out loud.

"Hey that's a good idea, why didn't I think of that". Washu took aim in front of it and fired again. Dr clay screamed as his ship collided with the laser beam completely destroying it and killing him. "Ya it worked, thank you lord Katsuhito" Washu said thankfully.

Katsuhito let a small smile slip on his withered face and nodded. "That's ok Washu. I like video games".

THE END

Authors notes: My first fic written. YAY. I hoped it was decent enough for you guys.


End file.
